Sailboats
by Mr. Fishy
Summary: Lily can't look at Miley, she just can't.
1. In the Sand

READ: This is a Miley/Lily story. If any of you are not interested in this kind of relationship that do not read. I don't want any reviews that are just "eww that's gross." And please don't quote bible verses at me. There is nothing wrong with this pairing (I wanted to nib that in the bud right away.) Let's think outside the box kiddies.

…..

_Sailboats_

A strange desire was burning and growing in Lily's stomach. It was a sunny afternoon in late June. The beach bums were slowly packing up but she, Miley, and Oliver were still passed out on the sand. Lily's blood boiled and her forehead was sweating. She couldn't look at Miley, she just couldn't.

She gulped and watched the clouds. The sky was flawless, it was picture perfect. The air was warm and it burned her flushed cheeks. The sun stung her eyes. Lily closed them, feeling the day's events pushing down on her making her tired and nervous all at the same time.

Miley had one arm tossed carelessly across her stomach and another propping up her head. Her eyes were closed and a simple lazy smile was plaster on her face. Lily felt her heart quicken as she turned and watched Miley's chest move up and down, slowly and in short rhythmus.

Something was wrong. This wasn't how Lily was supposed to feel about her best friend. There wasn't supposed to be this… _attraction._ Lily felt disgusted! These feelings! These thoughts! All wrong, all wrong!

_I like boys! I like boys!_ Lily screamed inside her head balling her hands into fierce fists. She dug her fingernails into the tender skin of her palm. A whimper escaped Lily's lips. Letting go of the pressure on her hands she glanced down at them. Dark red marks shone in the daylight.

"Lily?"

_Ooh, _her name never sounded so sweet, so pure then from Miley's glossy lips.

"Lily what's wrong?"

There was deep concern weaved in Miley's voice. She adjusted her position to where she was facing Lily; an indented frown crept across her lips. _Maybe if I pressed my body further into the sand it would eat me whole?_ Lily pondered ignoring Miley.

"Lily? Come on what's the matter? Is it because of Josh? I know you two broke up but it'll be ok." Miley assured her. Lily tilted her head back. Why did Miley always have to be so perfect?

"Come here." Miley sighed; she wrapped her arms around the petit blond and held her close. Lily's body stiffened and her mind shut down. _Miley's holding me? _She cuddled the wounded Lily and breathed her in.

Lily had a fruity and natural scent about her. She didn't like to wear thick perfume or lotion. Everything was just her, simply and perfectly Lily. A small name for an extraordinary girl. Lily pulled away after a moment, feeling that she had prolonged the hug far too long.

Oliver was fast asleep completely unaware of the earth shattering change that was beginning to form between the two girls. They were silent for a moment. Oliver turned over and opened his eyes.

"Hey! Why didn't you guys wake me up?! Now I've got sand in my mouth and ears and ow! My eye!" He griped rubbing his left eye.

"Sorry Ollie." Lily laughed, glad that Oliver had interrupted the awkward silence. Miley giggled. Lily shivered at the heavenly sound.

"Well, I'd better be gettin' back." Miley sighed rolling up her towel. "See y'all tomorrow!"

Lily watched her leave. A similar lightness bubbled up in her stomach. When did Miley's southern twang suddenly become so… so cute? Lily always knew it was Miley speaking to her, even when her back was turned. Every morning at school she'd here that long drawl and smile. There was something so endearing about it. So Miley.

"Hey earth to Lily?" Oliver smirked waving his hand in front of her face.

"Huh?" Lily frowned shaking her head.

"What's up with you? You've been spacing out a lot lately?" He asked generally concerned for his best bud.

"Nothing, I'm just a little tired. Let's head home." Lily smiled weakly.

"Sure thing! You wanna stay for dinner? Mark's cooking tonight." Oliver offered.

"Tempting, you know how much I love your brother's cooking, but I think I'll hang out with my parents tonight." Lily declined as they walked home.

"That's cool." Oliver shrugged. "But Lily?

"Yea?"

"If anything was really the matter you know you can tell me right? That's what I'm here for, no judgment." Oliver said as they stood in front of her house.

Lily put her hands in her back pocket. She nodded while biting her bottom lip, not looking at him.

"… Ok then. See you around." Oliver waved as he ran to his house, the one right next to Lily's.

Lily walked up her driveway with a heavy heart. She never lied to Oliver! Opening the door a cool air-conditioning breeze hit her. "Hello? Anybody here?" She called out roaming around the dark house.

"Here!" Came her father's voice.

"Where?"

"Here!"

Laughing Lily said, "Marco?"

"Polo!" Her father chuckled.

"Hey Polo!" Lily greeted her father sitting in his chair in the study.

"Hey Marco. Have fun at the beach?" He asked peering up from the computer screen and pulling his glasses off.

"Yea, I got some sleeping time in."

"Good, good. Your mom should be home soon, she called me from school. Do you think you could start dinner Lily? I need to finish this last account." He asked smiling at his daughter.

"Sure thing. What do you think of tacos?"

"Sounds grand." Mr. Truscott winked.

The rest of the evening played out slowly. Lily's mother came home with a heap of English papers to grade. And her father stayed up at the computer writing out numbers adding and subtracting, ah the life an accountant.

Lily spent some portion of the night grading with her mother and the rest thinking of Miley. The way her hair shone in the sun, her laugh, her way of looking on the bright side of things. Everything about her was perfect and it radiated off her. It was a love sickness that Lily caught without really knowing…

"_Nobody's perfect! I gotta work it! …" _

The song on her radio woke Lily up that morning. "And that was Hannah Montana's newest hit 'Nobody's Perfect!' It is 9:00 a.m. on this beautiful Monday morning!" The announcer on the radio laughed miles and miles away in his small studio. Groaning Lily shut the radio off and rolled over.

_Knock! Knock!_

"Go away!"

_Knock! Knock!_

"I'm sleeping! S-L-E-E-P-I-N-G!" Lily cried out from under the covers.

"Oh come on Lily! Let me in!"

Lily sat up quickly as Miley opened the door with a playful smile. "Hey there sleepyhead!"

"…Hi." Lily muttered.

"So what's on the agenda for today? Oliver has a dentist appointment now so it's just you and me."

_You and me._ Lily gulped. How long was she supposed to put up this charade that they were only friends?

"So?!" Miley giggled growing a little impatient.

"Uh well I'm going to go eat breakfast." Lily stumbled over her words and ran downstairs.

Miley followed her with a confused expression. Lily was making eggs at the stove and Miley sat down eyeing her friend.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

"What? No! I'm just being me, you know, weird-o!" Lily giggled nervously as she shook salt and pepper onto her scrambled eggs. "You want some?" She asked pointing to her eggs.

"Sure. "Miley smiled getting a plate. "Ooh these are good." Miley nodded eating more.

"Thanks." Lily blushed. "So maybe we could go to the mall or something? Maybe a movie?"

"Sounds like a plan Stan." Miley winked. Lily felt goosebumps creep up her arms.

Hours passed and the two friends found themselves walking out of the theater. The sun was low in the sky.

"Well that was fun!" Miley smiled as she and Lily walked briskly down the sidewalk.

"I guess, some of the scenery shots were cool but the plot was a little lame." Lily admitted.

"Well I just liked hanging out with you." Miley grinned. "It seems we never really get to chill just you and me. We need more girl time."

"Sure." Lily said gritting her teeth. _Miley, Miley you don't know what you're doing to me! _

"That's it!" Miley shouted and stopped walking. "What is the matter? I tried ignoring it thinking you were just going through some funk but… but this isn't you! Where is my fun hyper friend?!"

Lily chewed on her bottom lip and kicked a stray rock. "It's nothing. I'm just kind of blah at the moment." Lily sighed.

Miley shook her head. "But why? I just want to understand Lily, let me in… Listen; come to my concert tomorrow night ok? It'll be fun; we'll even go to the after party. They've got the chocolate fountain." Miley smiled nudging her friend.

Lily laughed. "Ok, sure, yea I'll go. It'll be fun!"

They walked home arm in arm. Lily was trying but with these new found feelings just hearing Miley's name made her quiver.

"What am I going to do?" Lily stated out loud once she was home and alone up in her room. _What am I going to do?_

……

Well there's the first half. If I get a lot of good reviews I'll write more. Leave your thoughts.

Lazy Days


	2. Eyeliner

Did I ever mention how great you readers really are? I adored all of the reviews. I'm truly grateful; I never expected the words I received.

…..

It was around 9:30 p.m. and Lily found herself splashing cool icy water on her face in V.I.P bathrooms. Her make-up was ruined and her purple wig was thrown off to the side for the moment. Her blond hair fell in frizzy ringlets.

Hannah was currently singing her second to last song on stage. Lily could hear the cheers even from the locked bathroom two halls down. Miley had looked good in her tight outfit. Lily watched from backstage as Hannah strutted around the stage with a sly smirk. The music was loud and speakers blaring with a positive bounce.

It was funny how fast Miley could flip flop into her Hannah mode. Her second identity. She was almost a completely different person from Miley. Hannah walked with confidence and rocker stride. Miley walked with a girly grace and had a soft smile. One that could make any big bully melt and be left in the palm of her hand.

Lily slammed her fist on the cream colored bathroom sink. "Damnit!" She cried out. What was wrong with her? Every waking and dreaming thought was consumed with her. That pretty brunette girl. What was wrong with her?

There was a loud knock on the black bathroom door. "Like hello!" Came an annoyed celebrate voice.

"Just wait a minute!" Lily screamed back.

She heard the spoiled girl sigh loudly from behind the door.

Lily groaned. She picked up her wig and stuffed her blond hair back into it. Bam! Instantly Lola! She deiced to do her make-up in Hannah's dressing room. With a loud jerk Lily opened the door and frowned at the ditzy red head who was tapping her shoe impatiently.

"It's all yours princess." Lily snarled walking away. Once in the dimly lit dressing room Lily sighed unhappily and began on her eyeliner. Later Hannah burst through the door looking distressed.

"There you are!" Hannah sighed in relief. "I thought you like died!" Closing the door Hannah took off her wig. Lily smiled, _Miley's back._

"I just… it got a little crowded by the stage." Lily said meekly. Well, it was half true the real reason was Miley looked a little _too _good.

"Well what'd you think?" Miley asked sitting next to Lily and running a finger through her hair.

"I thought… I thought…" Lily couldn't take her eyes off Miley's hair and eyes. She felt tension rise and choke in her throat. The sudden urge struck her. What would it be like to read out and stroke Miley's skin?

That sensitive porcelain skin that was flushed from the concert. Miley's cheeks were beat red her heart was pumping faster.

"Well?" She asked Lily eyebrows rising.

"It was good, really good. As always you had the crowd." Lily said feeling her mind become hazy as Miley smiled.

"We'd better get ready for the big party then. My dad said we could drive ourselves, he's going to head home." Miley told Lily as she began flipping through the racks of clothes.

Lily could not, repeat, could _not _go to that party. Her self control level was depleting drastically. Lily had always acted on an impulse. And her entire body was screaming for Miley's.

Just one touch. Just one kiss.

Lily's heart was beating faster and faster. She licked her lips and she averted her eyes from Miley. When did this room become so hot? When did her hands start shaking? Quickly ripping off her Lola wig Lily stood and nervously shouted.

"I can't go!"

Miley turned around quickly. "Huh? You feeling ok there Lily?" Miley questioned walking over and placing her cool clean hand on Lily's hot sweaty forehead.

"D-Don't." Lily pleaded softly pulling away.

"But you're burning up!" Miley cried. "I should take you home. Come on."

"No! I mean I can just walk or something." Lily laughed fidgeting with the hem of her shirt.

Miley snorted. "I'm not letting you walk home alone. Come on Lily it's not big deal, you're sick I'll take care of you. That's what best friends do."

"AHHH!" Lily screamed pulling at her blond hair. "I can't _take _it anymore!"

Miley closed her mouth, shocked. Lily had never looked like this. Tears brimmed her eyes. Her face looked deeply disturbed and sad.

"What can't you do anymore?" Miley wondered softly. Hoping her best friend wasn't looking for a way out of the 'Hannah world.'

"I can't pretend." Lily whispered.

"Pretend what?"

Lily walked quickly over to Miley. She wrapped her arms around the tall but petit brunette and kissed her. Lips to lips. Bodies to bodies. Miley felt a small spark. Like a match being lit for the very first time. That quick flicker of light in a dark room.

One of Lily's hands rested on her hip, another found its way to her hair. Miley slowly wrapped her hands around Lily's neck. There was something exciting and new about kissing Lily that Miley never got from a boy.

Lily's tongue didn't directly lunch into her mouth. Lily was soft but rough and passionate. She pushed Miley up against the wall. Her hands were looking for more, more! And Miley granted it, not fully aware of what exactly was going on except it felt so, so good.

Miley pulled Lily closer wanting to mesh the two bodies together. She wanted to feel Lily in a different way. Lily tore her mouth away from Miley's she began working her mouth against Miley's neck. Hell, if this was the first and last time she would ever touch the ever touchable Miley Stewart Lily was going for it all.

Miley didn't seem to mind the new sensation considering she moaned loudly and buried her face in Lily's blond hair. Everything was fast, fast! And no thought was involved. If someone were to tell these two girls a week ago they would be making out in Hannah Montana's dressing room they would have laughed. But now, it was no joke.

"L-Lily!" Miley cried out.

Suddenly she stopped. Lily let go. She pulled away from Miley's tight hold and looked at her horrified. "I-I'm so sorry." Lily blurted before running leaving a very confused and hungry pop star behind.

Lily walked as far as the sidewalk leading out of the large concert hall before catching a taxi. She stuffed her wig into her purse and felt hot tears pour from her eyes down her cheeks. Hell had broken loose.

Street lights shone through the windows of the taxi. Lily leaned her head against the cool glass and sighed. After paying the driver Lily stood in front of Oliver's house. She wrapped her jacket closer around her and wiped her eyes.

Climbing the side of Oliver's house where the vines grew Lily reached up and knocked on his window. Oliver lifted his sleepy head and flipped his lamp on.

"Lily?"

Running over he opened the door and helped the crying blond into his room.

"Hey, hey what's the matter?"

"I-I kissed her!" Lily said cringing at the way Oliver's face looked confused.

"Kissed _her_?" Oliver asked leading Lily to sit on the foot of the bed.

"I kissed Miley." Lily informed softly.

"Oh."

"Oliver? Oliver what are you are thinking?" Lily pleaded. "Because I still don't understand what I'm going through and I just want to know I have you to help me or support me?"

"Lily I…"

"Yes." She urged him.

"I will be there for you if you need me. I still think of you as my best friend, nothing will ever change that." Oliver wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close.

"Thank-you. Thank-you so much Oliver." Lily sniffed.

"But I have a question."

"Sure anything." Lily smiled pulling away from the embrace.

"Did Miley kiss back?"

"Huh?" Lily said cocking her head to the side.

"Well did she kiss you back after you kissed her? I mean what happened?" Oliver asked.

"She… well she did. I think she did… unless I was too busy taking advantage of her. Oh God! I took advantage of her! I practically ravished her in her dressing room!" Lily cried hysterically.

Oliver laughed.

"That is not funny!" Lily wined hitting him on the shoulder.

"Well I'm pretty sure you didn't _ravish _her Lily and you said she kissed you back! That's got to mean something. I think you two really need to sort things out." Oliver finished while nodding.

"Wow, who knew the donut could be so intelligent." Lily laughed.

"I'm just full of surprises. But Lily you need to tell her."

"I know." Lily moaned laying her head down on Oliver's pillow. "I _know_."

…..

Well I kind of want to make this longer. I'm think maybe three chapters. Also if you find this a little unrealistic… well sorry. Also if you hate it… well sorry. Leave your thoughts. You guys who actually kind of somewhat sort of like this… well thanks.

Lazy Days


End file.
